Through Love an Life
by TheSilverQuill
Summary: H/H Romance. H/H are torn tragically apart. Many events take palce while they are apart adn the story ends up centered aroyund 13 yr old Maxa Potter. Very dramatic but good...please read!
1. Broken Dreams

Authors Note:

Authors Note: 

Disclaimer: The characters Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and various others are characters directly from Joanne Kathleen Rowling's fabulous books 'Harry Potter'. Other characters such as Maxa, Richard, Maxa's friends, and some others are my own creation. Also, the beginning to chapter one is a bit confusing and hopefully you will figure it out…if not feel free to review and ask me. Hint: It's told by multiple characters and changes without warning. And please keep in mind that this first chapter will mainly be back round information…all the stuff about heaven is mainly back round…so you'll understand the rest.

Through Love and Life 

_Chapter 1_

_ _

Her name was Hermione and she was the definition of beauty. Her eyes laughed when she was happy, and her smile could make you happy for days on end. She was gentle, and caring, yet strong and wise. Her laugh made you feel warm and pleasant. And she was Harry's. 

But this wasn't right. For how could such an unworthy man deserve such a treasure? How could a mortal, such as Harry, understand the true beauty Hermione had. Impossible. Simply impossible.

But Harry did know it. And every day he puzzled over why the lovely Miss. Granger choose him. For love. That was the answer. She saw in him everything she'd ever want or need, and miracosly he had chosen her. She loved the way he looked at her so gently and caring. And how his touch warmed her from head to toe. And yet this wonderful man had chosen simple, and plain her.

But he loved her too...he loved her more than the sun and moon. And he had to have her...And wanting is a powerful weapon.

So he schemed, day in day out. He had to be hers…but there were rules…too many…

In Heaven they lived. People that is…there were angels, guardians, and the ld's (living dead). The Angels were either directly related to the Apostles, or had gone through years of schooling to achieve that level and the powers that came with it. The guardians were directly born in heaven but were sons or daughters of LDs. They watched and protected mortals. And the LDs were members of Heaven who were simply mortals that died. Once in heaven LDs could remarry, or get jobs, or if school age return to school. Of course the young ones were always immediately adopted. 

The schools of course were different. The classes were things such as Luke, Genesis, Romans, ects. And then you had one class, which was your major. These were classes such as 'Angel Healing' or 'Warrior Angels' or if you had no desire to become and angel 'basic cooking'. Of course there were many more. 

The Guardians are the main subject of our story however…at least one of them. Claude Richard. Guardians have rules but they also have pleasures and treats. The main one is this:

Sometimes while watching over your assigned mortal you find yourself head over heels for them. So a year before there death (you know these things of course) you are aloud to start communicating with them in their dreams. Then the moment when they shall die you pause time and ask them if they will come live with you in the kingdom of Heaven. If they agree you may take there souls a minute early and they will become a sort of extra-concentrated spirit. If they refuse you just let them die naturally. 

He schemed. And finally it came to him. Sudden death. Oh yes the records said the fair beauty Hermione had bout 50 more years but he had to have her. Now. So that night he began…Soon she would be his!

"Harry!" Hermione sobbed. "I think I'm going nuts!"

"Sweety calm down" Harry whispered stroking her hand. "You must tell me more…you say it's like ghosts…talking in your dreams?"

"Yes! But he says he wants me…but I don't know what he means…and it scares me! Harry they want to take me from you!"

"Who!" Harry said alarmed

"Them! I don't know Harry! Help!"

Hermione cried day in and out. She knew she was in trouble but from what she didn't know. Yet every night she dreamed this terror and every day she become more and more jittery. 

And Harry, too, became nervous; for he too was starting to believe something wanted his Miss. Granger. But they couldn't have her. Never!

Every night he came, and every night she said no. No, she wouldn't go with him, death or not. But he broke the rules…in oh so many ways. He told her she had 2moths then death would come, so eh might as well live and love him. But she was faithful-faithful but scared...she told him she'd wait for Harry forever if she must. But he broke the rules as I said, for Hermione was no sooner to die than God himself. And she said no.

But he wouldn't have that. He became quickly enraged. He decided that fateful night that if he couldn't have Hermione none would…none. 

So he descended to earth and drew out a gun…he shot. His eyes light up as it sank deep into Harry. His eyes danced with pleasure. But then he saw his fateful mistake. It wasn't Harry the bullet sank into. It was his beloved, Hermione. She fell to the ground, and he saw his plan backfire but he quickly acted. He paused time…

"Come with me now! You have no choose live with me! You'll love me! Its that or death!"

"Never, I swear Never!"

"You stupid women! He can never love you like I can!"

And with one swift movement her soul was swept away. She refused but he didn't care. He'd have her one way or another. And besides, he'd already broken so many rules what was one more?

The months passed slowly, and Hermione fell deeper, and deeper into despair. She may be bound to him now but her spirit and love remained with Harry. But how much longer could she stand this? This daily routine of the evil man asking her to marry him…when would this nightmare end?? 

And he waited. He new eventually she would come to love him, and he'd just have to wait. Little did he know Hermione was on to something.

She spent the endless days anywhere but where he was. She strolled through the gardens, waltzed through the ballrooms, and swam through the rivers. And she thought. This place was lovely. A dream come true. But how can I enjoy it without my only love?? The question floated in the air night and day. Until one day she found a way out of her misery. 

The mistresses of the castle she lived in were very kind. Butthey could sometimes be quit odd. Especially Guardian Katherine. She was very wise but the knowledge wore her mind and sensibility down a bit. But she was nice, and always interesting to chat with. So it was at one of those chats that Hermione discovered a way out.

"Would you like some more tea deary?"

"Oh yes, please"

Katherine gently and swiftly refilled Hermiones cup. 

"Beautiful place this is here is it not?"

"Oh, yes" Hermione answered absentmindedly.

"Funny, you don't seem to be enjoying it much my dear. You're much to young to let a treasure like this pass unnoticed."

Hermione smiled slightly holding back tears. There where so many reasons she wasn't enjoying this mystical land and she wished she could tell Katherine.

"Why is it you two haven't been married yet?"

For a brief moment Hermione nearly burst with joy. Katherine new about Harry! But then…

"Oh…you mean Master Richards and I?"

"Well of course! Whom else would I be speaking of?"

Harry, Harry you old bat! Her eyes stung with tears.

"I have no plans on marrying Master Richards today or ever!"

She immediately regretted loosing her temper like so. 

"But…then…oh you young lovers confuse me so!"

Again she found herself outraged at the thought of anyone but Harry being her lover…yet she pulled herself together and calmly said…

"I am certainly not in love with Master Richards, and if you could please refrain from asking these questions I'd appreciate it." She sipped her tea, while Katherine gave her a look.

"Yes well…" She quietly searched for a new topic. "Did you hear about the girl down in Paradise?" By this Katherine was referring to a real place in Heaven-and yes you guessed it, really Paradise.

"No" Hermione said politely "Do tell"

"Well there was this young lady who was one of those extra-concentrated spirits. Lovely girl, just lovely. Anyway she was out on her roof doing some garden work, and sad to say she fell! Now as you know normally this would have no effect on a regular spirit up here but since she wasn't really dead it killed her! Of course this is a complicated matter! Instead of technically killing her it sent her right back down to earth! Imagine how her family reacted!" Katherine gave a chuckle.

Hermione giggled politely. She searched for something to say. And then the light flicked on! She understood! Joyous, joyous day! 

"You say she returned to earth??"

"Yes, alive and healthy! She'll have a good 20 years ahead of her to live now…see she died of cancer but the air up here renewed her a bit!"

"Oh yes, I see" She smiled her first real smile since she'd arrived in heaven.

"Sad though. She's left 2 kids and husband up here"

Hermione tried to look sympathetic, but how could she??

"I must go! Thank you!" She said jumping up and hugging Katherine.

Katherine laughed.

"Why child what for??"

"More than you know!"

With that she bolted out the door.

When she arrived back at the castle she had formulated a plan. It would go swiftly and in no time at all she'd be back with her love. She'd excuse herself from dinner early saying she had a headache and needed rest. Claude would ask if she needed anything and she would politely say no (no need to get his temper up when attempting escape). She would then depart to her room where she would wait and prepare till 9:00 when Claude always went to bed. Luckily his room was on the opposite end of the castle…she'd arranged it that way. 

When the time arrived she'd slip open the window and with one swift jump—her cries would be lost in the night. By the time Claude arrived in her room all he'd see was a faint mist where her spirit used to be! It was a perfect plan. Harry here I come. 

However when Hermione arrived at the dinner table that night things took an interesting twist. Master Richards sat at the head of the table smiling. He held an envelope in his hands.

"Hello Master Richards" She addressed him. 

"Hello my love" He smiled.

She cringed at the words.

" Do you intend to tell me now our later what that foolish grin is for??" She snapped losing her temper.

"I think we shall wait and see" 

She scoffed.

Soon there meal arrived. A lovely feast of lamb, and potatoes. 

"This is a bit of a fancy meal for such an ordinary night don't you agree?" 

"Oh well, my dear, we have some celebrating to do"

" And will you let me in on what we're celebrating" She asked gingerly.

"I think we shall wait" 

She couldn't help lingering over those words he'd used twice this meal—we. He tried to refrain from angering her with that word that implied they were a couple, but tonight he used them casually. Something about this bothered her greatly. As the night grew later she started to worry. She decided it was time to act—He wouldn't stop her now!

"Well master I have quit a headache and I am going to retire now" 

"Not quit yet my love"

She cringed again

"I received some wonderful news today from the head angel of the home affairs department."

Hermione felt queasy. All of a sudden she had no wish to find out what was in the envelope. She just wanted to go to her room and be back in Harry's arms. But now the news was coming and she couldn't stop it from coming. And she definitely wasn't prepared.

"Hermione dear," He paused and smiled "We are to have a baby!" 


	2. Broken Hearts

Note: In chapter 1 part 1 it was a bit confusing but the main thing you need to know is that for these next few chapters and t

_Note: In chapter 1 part 1 it was a bit confusing but the main thing you need to know is that for these next few chapters and that one these are simply back round info stuff. When I'm finished writing all that I will most likely make a big sign saying Part2. Ok that's it! Enjoy!_

_ _

Chapter1Part2 

4 years Later

Maxamilliana Jamie Potter stared up at Hermione with her big warm brown eyes. Her black hair glistened in the sunlit glow of Heaven. Her innocence was captured like a picture in the way she laughed and smiled. She held so much of Harry in that musical laugh. She missed him every day.

They sat together, mother and daughter, on a sunny Sunday afternoon playing with Maxas winged ponies. She giggled light heartedly as her favorite pony, Apple, licked her. Hermione smiled. A real smile, that is. The kind that she only smiled when she was with Maxa. For that was the only time she was really happy. 

Of course Maxa was her reason. Her reason to stay. And of course Hermione remembered. The night was cold and the air was crisp…

_4 years earlier_

Her glass shattered against the marble floor. She made no move to clean it up. She surly hadn't heard right. WE??? No way were they having a baby. And instantaneously she knew. It was hers and Harry's child. And all at once she was happy, sad, furious and many other things. This was what Harry and her had always dreamed off. A child of their own. But because of this evil man she knew she'd have to raise it on her own. With him. And at that moment she made a vow. She wouldn't let Claude be the child's father. He would play no part. She owed that to Harry. He owed that to Harry. 

So that night she returned to her room. And she did wait for Claude to sleep. But she didn't jump. She cried herself to sleep. She loved Harry, but from that second she knew there was a life in her, she knew she couldn't leave. She loved it…it was her motherly instinct. And she knew the jump would kill it. 

Back to present 

But that was over with now. Now there was at least some happiness to her tragic life in heaven. When Maxa had been born she named the little girl right away. Claude had tried in every way to but in…play some role in father. But she cut him out. She named the girl with her fathers' last name. She never addressed Claude as daddy in front of Maxa. Instead she become even more distant, and addressed him as Master Richards. He hated it, but what was he to do?? He tried desperately to weasel his way in, and to Hermiones disgust he won. She called him daddy…

_1 year earlier_

The afternoon was late. The sun was hot. And Hermione was tired. She'd suffered through many endless days. She was happy of course, but dead tired. She laughed at her own pun…_dead tired_. But even laughing was hard to accomplish. Maxa was sick and therefore restless. But now Hermione escaped to the peace and quit of the riverside for a stroll. She was leaving Nanny Katherine to watch over Maxa. Katherine of course was chosen as her nanny. She had grown to love Katherine…the only real person she could talk to, about almost everything. 

Now she strolled along the quit riverside sorting out her various thoughts. She had recently found a way to track Harry's whereabouts and well-being. But she couldn't communicate to him. After all she _still_ was the devious Miss. Granger. Miss. Granger. The thought stuck in her head. Exactly 4 years ago this day she was supposed to become the Devious Mrs. Potter. That dream however, had fluttered out the window. But then again another dream had fluttered in. She smiled slightly. 

Harry was…well she couldn't really say ok. He was sad, and devastated. And to Hermiones relief single. He had taken up a career in music. His band was quit a hit actually. That was her next project. Tracking a mortal radio station so she could hear his music. He must be great, she thought. Well he'd be perfect in my eyes. Other than that success, he was miserable. He couldn't live without Hermione. In a small, awful way she was happy about this. But then again she wanted Harry to be happy. She drifted off in her thoughts….

Meanwhile back at the castle Claude made his swift and awful move. Katherine realized that things hadn't been going to well in there relationship. They weren't married, and for what reason Katherine would never know. So she made a quick and brilliant decision. Claude wasn't exactly playing much of a roll as father and Hermione was always sad. So, Katherine thought, I'll cheer her up! I'll help Claude become a father. So she came up with a quick alibi and left the young Maxa with Claude. Brilliant, she thought, brilliant! 

It seemed her plan was going to work for Claude seemed exceptionally happy when Katherine left Maxa with him. She smiled to herself and waltzed off to the market. 

Hermione reached the edge of the river where it led into the forest, and decided she should head home. Little Maxa wasn't used to being away from her this long. So she turned and headed back. When she reached the castle entrance she took a turn to the left, and headed towards Katherines cottage. When she arrived no one was there. She walked around to the garden where Maxa loved to play and checked, but no Maxa! She felt her heart pound, and her head spin. She ran to the stables and yelled Maxas name out in panic. There was no reply. Simply the thudding sound of her beating heart.

She tried to calm down and think the dilemma through sensibly but all she could think of was the many awful possibilities: She's fallen in the lake and can't swim, she got loose in the dragon cage… and worse of all but definitely not possible Claude has her. No, she told herself, Katherine wouldn't. Yet she ran the whole length to the castle. 

She came bursting through the front doors yelling Maxas name. It echoed after her. Silence. She ran up and down every corridor breathing hard and tearing up. And a last a reply echoed. 

"Mommy? Mommy?"

Hermione gasped.

"Maxa, Maxa! Where are you! Maxa, Oh God, answer me!" Where was that voice coming from?

"Mommy! I'm here! I'm here!"

"Where sweetie! Where?!"

"I'm with daddy"

Hermiones heart stopped. She felt the absence of its quickened beat.

"Maxa…" She stuttered "what was that you said?"

"I'm with daddy! We're ok! Don't worry! We're in the library!"

There was a long steady silence and a door slammed.

"Mommy?"

Hermione ran. She ran faster than ever before. She didn't know where she was going but she ran as far as she could from the castle where her daughter lay in the hands of a monster. Tears streaked her face. She fell down and lay there for what seemed forever. She sobbed quietly into the silent night.

********************

Present 

Hermione sat gazing at her daughter, while she rambled on unawhere of the watchful eyes. Across the table Claude ate his food not once looking at the little darling speaking. Hermione rolled her eyes…that was the difference. She didn't care if her daughter spoke nonsense forever, she'd listen. That was the motherly love she possessed. But Claude couldn't feel that way. He wasn't a father, as hard as he may try to play the role. After all even the awfulest man could be a father if it were his true child. But Claude just sat eating not listening to a world maxa said. Hermione heard everything. 

"…then I said to Petey that I didn't care if he did have the finest ponies in all of Heaven I still loved Apple better!"

"More"

"What?"

"I said more…you say more not better"

"Oh…ok! But then Petey said that I was a stupid girl and I didn't know anything, so I kicked him!"

"You what!?"

"I kicked him!"

"Maxamilliana Jamie Potter! Why'd you do an awful thing like that?! You know very well not to retaleate! And specialy not in such a violent manner! I'm surprised at you!"

"I'm sorry mommy." She frowned "But he did deserve it!"

Hermione giggled

"well…ok …but next time just ignore little Petey You know he thinks very highly of himself….just remember that!"

"Ok!" she smiled and continued on. Hermione smiled but stopped her daughter.

"Maxa as interesting as this all is you haven't touched any of your food and I'm not sending you to bed on an empty stomache!"

"Ok! Well then I just won't go to bed!" She giggled at her clever solution.

"Very funny! Now eat!"

Maxa smiled and obediently shuvled down her food. Hermione returned to her own plate, where she had absentmindedly been spreading her food about. She smiled thinking about the times she'd do that as a little girl when there was something she didn't particularly like. Now she piled the lasanga back up and ate it quietly. 

"Ok I'm done! Whats for desert?!" Maxa looked around excitedly

"Desert? Who said anything about desert?"

Maxa frowned.

"We always have desert!"

"Yes and we always work poor Mistress Silvia to death!" Hermioen smiled "I gave her the day off1"

"But then how will we get desert??" Maxa asked not grasping the concept.

Claude, finally rejoining the group chuckled and said "I'll take you for some icecream1"

Hermiones eyes turned cold.

"You'll do no such thing!"

"But mommy—"

" No 'Buts'! I've made a nice fruit salad with whipped cream. You may have some of that."

"But I want icecream!"

"Maxa did I tell you we were having fruit salad or not!?"

"Yes, but I want—"

"Young lady you have two options, fruit salad or bed?"

"But mommy that's not fair!"

"Alright I suppose it will have to be bed! Hurry on upstairs and get your pajamas on. I'll be up to tuck you as soon as you brush your teeth."

"MOMMY! That's not fair!" Maxa yelled tearing up.

"Maxa I am not going to listen to your whines. Now scat!"

"Mommy! I don wanna!" She whined, her face screwing up into a tearful mess.

Hermione gave her a look and she left the table in silent sobs.

"What was that for?"

"What was what for!?"

"Oh come now you know what I mean!"

"I'm afraid I don't!"

"Oh Hermes all the kid wanted was some real desert! Fruit isn't any treat!"

"First of all don't call me 'Hermes'!" Hermione said standing up and raising her voice "And second you are NOT her father! The child needs some discipline in her life! Not to mention health! Having fruit one night out of 7 every week could only help! And last _I_ am her mother. I will raise my child the way I wish and if you dare interfere…" Hermione gave him a deathly look. 

With that she stormed out of the dining hall. 

********************

That night Hermione sat on the edge of Maxas bead combing out Maxas long silky hair. Her daughter had been abnormally quite since dinner.

"You know I can't appolagize to you Maxa." Hermione stated gently.

There was no answer.

"I love you and I'm sorry you can't always get what you desire most but you need more discipline in your life. You're a great girl and so I don't have trouble with you, but when I put my foot down you need to accept it."

Maxa didn't answer and Hermione sighed.

Then a quite timid voice squeaked out "I love you too, mommy"

Hermione stopped brushing and walked around to face her daughter.

"Well good. And remember I always will. No matter what. You're my only family and I need you. Now it's time for lights out. Hop on in bed."

"Sing me a song?"

"Ok, a short one." Hermione answered pulling the covers up around little Maxa.

Hermione sang softly as Maxa slipped into a deep sleep.

********************

_ _


	3. broken trusts

Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

It was a cold day in August when Hermione first came upon word of the outside world of Heaven. No good news, but at least it was news. Some contact with anyone that lived in Heaven was good…. at least she thought it would be. The voices of the stranger and Claude drifted through the empty house.

"So you're positive no one suspects?"

"Well love you know I don't have that kind of power," The strangers laugh was cold "But I don't see any suspicion."

The stranger wore a magenta frock, and sported gemmed glasses. Her nails were sharp and pointy, and her curls large and rigid. She wasn't the kind of person you'd want to be around in a dark alley. 

"Ok, but the minute you hear anything let me know!"

"Of course doll."

Claude took out a wad of cash. The stranger eyed it and scoffed.

"Claude Richards! You'd do well to keep in mind that the information I give you is crucial to your well-being, and that the information I posses about you could ruin you if it got into the wrong hands." She laughed her wicked laugh.

"Marge," He spit out impatiently "I have a child to feed. I can't give you much more!"

" Well then perhaps I should pay a visit to the royal Angels office on my way out of town?"

Claude threw the lady an angry glare and pulled out another wad of cash.

"Will this do it?"

"Yes, it will do quit nicely!" She grabbed the cash and turned to head out, but Claude grabbed her arm.

He held out an extra 5.

"And Marge, while you're in town do spread it around that the young lady and I are married."

"Ooo you little devil." She said grasping the money.

At that moment Hermione made her entrance.

"Married?!"

Claude spun around while Marge took her time, smiling with pleasure at the visit of the young lady.

"Why Hermione, ummm, this isn't what it looks like!"

"Really? Is it not???" She now turned to the lady "Has this despicable snake here been telling you disgusting lye's, again?"

"Depends on what you consider truth."

Hermione glared at the women.

"You are aware aren't you Claude, that no matter what you pay this women she will ruin your reputation quicker than you can think? Not that I really care about that!"

"Minnie dear you haven't changed a bit" She snarled.

"Neither have you Marge."

They glared at each other.

"Now before I deal with that trash I will tell you this for what I hope is the last time. You are scum, Claude. You are the lowest being that should have ever graced in Hell. Instead you live here in this glory of a magnitude, which your evil heartless being could never understand.And every day you proceed to seek me as your wife. Well I would never marry you if my life and everyone I cared about lives depended on it. I wish upon you no less than a slow excruciatingly painful death. I wish for you to burn in the depths of hell forever." With that she spat at him. She then turned on Marge.

"And you! You never learn do you? Why I let you out at the train station that day is beyond even me! Maybe it was because I was young and forgiving but my time for that has passed! So watch yourself Marge." 

"Minnie sweet I have no clue what you are talking of!"

"Don't you? And besides how in Harry's name did _you_ get up here?"

Marge opened her mouth to answer but just then Maxa waltzed in hugging her teddy bear.

" Hia mommy! Who's that?" She said innocently pointing to Marge."

"That," Hermione said " Is no one you want to get involved with" She glared at Marge, took Maxas hand and marched out of the room.

She walked through corridors and strode into her bedroom. She grabbed a small box and marched back out. She walked down the main staircase and out the front door.

"Mommy, where are we going?"

"We're going to go visit Nanny Katherine." She said firmly, and Maxa giggled with delight.

When they got to the little cottage Katherine lived in, she was out front gardening and stood, greeting them with a warm smile.

"Well to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Mommy said— ," Maxa started but Hermione interrupted.

"I need a favor from you, Kathy."

" Why anything for my favorite gal and her daughter." She replied kindly.

Hermione glanced at Maxa then back to Katherine. "Can we possibly talk…alone?"

Katherine nodded.

Hermione sent maxa off to play with Katherine's two cats.

"What's troubling you love?" Katherine asked kindly.

"Oh its Richard…. what else!"

"Problems with the marriage?" She asked. Hermione flinched but nodded…she didn't have the time to explain once again that she wasn't married. 

" Well then what can I do for you?"

" Well I hate to ask and I really can't explain why but could you possibly keep this safe for me?" She held out a wooden box with a small broken lock on it. " Its some of my savings." 

" Why I'd be happy to watch it for you. Its safe with me."

" Yes I know. That's why I asked you."

With that Hermione nodded politely and left.


End file.
